Motivos de héroes
by ReCall-TGW
Summary: Parece ser que siempre hay problemas por resolver en el Universo DC y que estos problemas generan mas problemas, Para su fortuna no siempre pueden terminar tan mal las cosas y menos cuando el héroe mas fuerte del mundo entra en escena al lado del... otro héroe mas fuerte. One Punch Man conoce a la Liga de la Justicia.
1. Otra distorsión en la realidad

**Nota del Autor e Introducción: Bienvenidos queridos lectores están apunto de leer un crossover de la liga de Justicia de la tierra cero, osease los nuevos cincuenta y dos para ser mas preciso DC Rebirth, donde** **/Spoiler/** **El Superman de la liga es el Superman que antes usaba calzones** **/Spoiler/** **y el universo de One Punch Man.**

 **Si tu no eres lector de cómics** **no te preocupes no necesitas serlo para leer este fanfic lo mas raro que vas a encontrar ese que hay dos linternas verdes nuevos uno árabe (** **Simon Baz** **) y una latina (Jessica Cruz) de ahí la formación de la liga es la misma: Superman, Flash, Batman, Ciborg, Wonder Woman y Aquaman.**

 **Si eres lector de cómics** **El relato va a tener mucha comedia por lo que tal vez notes un poco los personajes "fuera de personaje"… nada que no se haya visto en los propios cómics de DC como cuando la liga de la justicia conoce a los Looney Tunes.**

 **Por cierto a lo largo de los capítulos encontraran " * (n)" que son para indicar las notas al final de cada capitulo algunos datos de interés oh que necesiten explicación.**

 **Sin mas espero que les guste…**

 **MOTIVOS DE HÉROES**

 **Capítulo** **Uno** **:** **Otra distorsión en la realidad** **.**

Tierra cero, hace unos días la liga había enfrentando a dos amenazas a la vez unos titanes colosales que habían estado durmiendo en la tierra en silencio mejor conocidos como los Kindred que despertaron gracias a una invasión de maquinas alienigenas como conocidos como la Purga… otro trabajo normal para la liga.

Pero los problemas parecen nunca acabar en la tierra y eso era confirmado cuando los dos linternas verdes de la tierra Jessica y Simon habían rastreado residuos del agujero de gusano que uso la purga para invadir la tierra sobre la atmósfera de esta.

-No crees que deberíamos llamar a Jordan ***(1)** digo realmente ninguno de nosotros sabe como cerrar un agujero de gusano.-Dijo la siempre valiente **Linterna Verde/** **Jessica Cruz**.

-Debiste pedirle matrimonio a Jordan ya que tanto hablas de el.-Le respondió su compañero **Linterna** **Verde/** **Simon Baz** , Jessica no respondió solo mostró su enojo en su rostro.

Ambos linterna apuntaron su anillo al pequeño agujero de gusano, pero este comenzó a hacerse grande cosa que no les paso desapercibida a ninguno de los dos.

-¿que haces? Esta creciendo.-Le reclamo Jessica a Baz.

-No me digas.-Respondió Simon forcejeando con su anillo, En pocos segundos el agujero trago a ambos linternas.

-Esto no esta bien, el agujero no era tan largo aun nos esta arrastrando… maldición Jess toma mi mano.-Dijo el linterna alcanzando por centimetros la mano de su compañera.

-Has algo… yo tengo miedo.-Respondió la linterna, Simon pensó lo "útil" que es su compañera e intento sacar un destello de su luz esmeralda haciendo que el agujero se comportarse de forma mas violenta.

-Es inútil solo nos queda ver a donde vamos a parar.-Dijo el Linterna Simon.

.

.

.

Afueras de la Ciudad A, una bestia similar a un caballo de mar con extremidades de humanas seguido de una musculatura prominente ponía en aprietos a dos héroe de clase S.

-Oi viejo creí decirte que te fueras solo me estas estorbando.-Dijo **MetalBat** clase S rango 16.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que alguien que tiro mi bolsa de compras salga ileso.-Dijo Bang mejor conocido como **Silver** **F** **ang** clase S rango 3.

-Yo el poderoso caballero del Mar hipocakratm, los derrotara y me llevare sus cráneos como trofeo.-Dijo el honesto monstruo, MetalBat corrió de lleno frente de el para dar una vuelta en "U" y atacarlo por la espalda el monstruo anticipo el golpe y tomo el bate del héroe con todo y héroe y lo azoto contra el piso.

Bang en ese momento de intercambio de golpes aprovecho para hacerle un combo de lleno en sus rostro el monstruo lejos de mostrar dolor tomo a Bang del brazo y para poder zafarse tuvo que dejar la manga de su sudadera en las manos del monstruo.

-No es rápido pero es duro.-Dijo el maestro de la técnica del Ryuusui Gansai Ken mientras se desasía del resto de su sudadera rota mostrando su cuerpo marcado.

-Solo tuvo suerte.-Dijo MetalBat molesto.

-Vamos héroes enfrentame con sus mejores movimientos…-Seguido de esto el monstruo avanzo contra los héroes en una combinación de golpes.- _ **¡**_ _ **ATATATATATATATATA!-**_ Gritaba el monstruo mientras intercambiaba golpes contra los dos héroes a la vez.

 **A escasos metros de ahí.**

Ambos linternas yacían en el piso, Simon tenia a su compañera sobre de el en forma horizontal este la aparto sin mucho cuidado.

-¿donde estamos?-Dijo la linterna Jessica aun en el piso, luego recordó que ella tenia un anillo en su mano con el conocimiento de todo el universo y decidió preguntarle a el.-¿anillo donde estamos?

-Ubicación desconocida.-Dijo el anillo, La chica al escuchar eso para variar comenzó a pensar en su tormentoso pasado ***(2)** cuando huyo de una casería donde murieron sus amigos y de una forma demasiado forzada lo unió a su situación actual.

-Lo que mas preocupa es lo que estoy mirando ahora.-Dijo el otro Linterna Simon Baz, que ya se había parado para reconocer el terreno.-Hay un anciano y un sujeto vestido como delincuente japones de película de los 90 peleando contra un humanoide musculoso con cabeza de caballo.

-Hemos visto cosas peores, recuerdas el gato linterna rojo el otro linterna rojo que parece un Jigglypuff ***(3)** malvado.-Dijo la linterna Jessica que se acomodaba al lado de su compañero para ver la batalla, Simon solos suspiro al escuchar a su compañera volviendo a mencionar a Pokemón. ***(4)**

-Mi hermana casi sale del colegio podemos terminar esto de una vez.-Dijo MetalBat a Bang.

-Con gusto.-Respondió el anciano, pero antes de que ellos pudiese atacar varios disparos de luz derribaron al monstruo este se reincorporo al piso rápidamente.

-Trajeron mas héroes, bien por mi mas trofeos.-Dijo el monstruo, cuando Simon le estrello una red de pesca gigante sobre la cabeza mientras que Jessica se paro frente a los dos héroes.

-Descuiden nosotros los protegeremos.-Dijo la Linterna, MetalBat la miro confuso y algo molesto pero a la vez sin palabras, Mientras que Bang solo rio por la ingenuidad de la chica.

-Jess no creo que necesiten protección.-Dijo el linterna Baz cuando le lanzo un tiburón hecho de luz verde al monstruo derribándolo de nuevo, para terminar de ponerle como celda una pecera hecha de luz.-Pero podrías ayudarme a reforzar esto.-Dijo el linterna que forcejeaba conteniendo al monstruo, Jessica volteo y apunto su anillo a la construcción de su compañero para reforzarla y en pocos segundos el Caballito de mar se sofoco quedando inconsciente.

- _Pff_ suerte de principiante.-Susurro MetalBat.-ustedes son héroes supongo, no creo haberlos visto antes ¿que rango son?

-¿rango?-Dijo confuso el linterna Simon.

-Nosotros somos miembros de la liga de la justicia y los linternas verdes.-Dijo Jessica.

-¿Liga de la justicia? ¿Linternas?-Dijo confuso MetalBat.

-Escuchen se supone que no debemos de estar aquí… su podrían indicarnos si conocen algún agujero de gusano que nos lleve a la tierra, nos harían un gran favor.-Dijo el Linterna, ambos héroes se miraron confusos entre ellos.

-Creo que les preguntas a las personas equivocadas, pero tal vez alguien en la asociación de héroes podría ayudarlos.-Dijo el maestro Bang.

-¿Asociación de héroes?-Dijo la Linterna Jessica confundida, Bang sonrió y recordó que no se habían presentado aun.

-Lamento mis modales, yo soy Bang y el es MetalBat somos miembros de la asociación de héroes.

-Entiendo como una liga de la Justicia.-Volvió a hablar la Linterna Jessica.

-Yo no los llevare a ningún lado.-Interrumpió MetalBat de forma hostil.-Mi hermana saldrá pronto de la escuela y debo pasar por ella.

- _mmm_ … yo podría llevarlos pero antes necesito que me acompañen iba de camino a una comida con unos amigos.-Dijo Bang.

-Si seguro.-Dijo de nuevo la Linterna Jessica cuando Simon la tomo del hombro y la aparto un poco.

-Deberíamos buscar otra forma, no me parece la decisión mas lista ir a una comida cuando estamos perdidos en quien sabe donde.

-Algo es mejor que nada. Ademas mi hermana una vez me dijo que si te encuentras perdido es mejor quedar cerca de donde estas para que te encuentren… Ciborg y Batman sabían que íbamos a cerrar el agujero seguro ellos nos están buscando ahora.-Simon refunfuño y ambos aceptaron la invitación de Bang.

 **Mientras tanto en la tierra cero.**

-Debemos buscarlos.-Dijo **Batman/** **Bruce Wayne** en el cuarto de reuniones de la Atalaya de la liga.

-Tengo su ubicación podría abrir un Tubo Boom ***(5)** ahora mismo pero para traerlos de vuelta necesitara instalar equipo del otro lado para poder mantenerlo abierto… sea donde sea que estén no están nuestro universo.-Dijo **Ciborg/** **Victor Stone**.

-¿por que no esta aquí Superman?-Pregunto **Wonder Woman/** **Diana Prince**.

-No creo que sea necesaria su presencia para esto.-Respondió Batman.

-No sabemos que peligros habrá en donde sea que estén los linternas, tenerlo aquí seria mas seguro.-Le respondió Wonder Woman.

-Bien, lo llamare.-Dijo Batman de mala gana.

-Cielos parece que Diana esta de mal humor.-Susurro **Flash/Barry Allen.**

-Solo esta frustrada y Batman no mejora su estado de animo… al final de cuentas sea este nuevo Superman de nuestra tierra o no, siempre debe de haber un Superman en la liga. ***(6)** -Dijo **Aquaman/Arthur Curry.**

-No podemos dejarlos solos por mucho tiempo sugiero enviar a dos miembros a confirmar su ubicación, Si estas de acuerdo Batman.-Dijo Ciborg.

-Supongo que tu iras entre ellos.-Pregunto Batman.

-Si.-Dijo Ciborg.

-Entonces yo iré.-Respondió Batman.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en un departamento en la zona destruida de la ciudad Z.

-El es Genos.-Dijo Silver Fang.

-Hola.-Respondió **Genos** héroe de Clase S rango 16

-Y el Saitama.-Volvió a decir Silver Fang.

-Hola… ¿por que están vestidos así?-Dijo **Saitama** héroe de Clase B rango 7

Ambos Linternas verdes se miraron entre ellos.

-por que somos linternas verdes.-Respondió Simon.

-Ya veo.-Dijo Saitama golpeando su mano izquierda con la palma de su derecha, luego su rostro se torno confundido.-… sigo sin entender.

-Somos héroes.-Dijo Jessica.

-Ahora entiendo… Sus uniformes son geniales.-Dijo Saitama, mientras tocaba con un dedo el logo del pecho de Simon, mientras se preguntaba si debería tener algún logo también.-de que están hechos.

-Deja eso.-Dijo Simon sintiéndose incomodo.

.

.

.

Ciborg cargando con una mochila gigante y Batman llevando la armadura Haz-Bat ***(7)** llegaban aun parque en la ciudad A, por el sonido que hace el tubo Boom y las luces que produce mas la apariencia aterradora de Batman sumada a la de Ciborg, toda la gente en el parque comenzó a correr despavorida, en segundos el Tubo Boom se cerro detrás de ellos.

-Lo lamento, no quería llamar la atención pero es difícil calcular la trayectoria.-Dijo Ciborg.

-Los habitantes de esta sitio parecen humanos incluso esto paree un poco como la tierra.-Dijo Batman.

-He escaneado el planeta con ayuda del Internet local, sin duda es como la tierra solo que hay un único solo continente con la forma de una prefectura japonesa de nuestra tierra. ***(8)** -Dijo Ciborg.

-Solo busquemos a los Linternas y salgamos de aquí.-Dijo Batman.

-¿llamaste a Superman?-Pregunto Ciborg antes de continuar.

-Estaba lidiando con un terremoto en España, vendrá cuando termine.-Respondió Batman.

-Ya veo, solo necesito un lugar seguro donde instalar esto y podremos salir de aqui.-Dijo Ciborg.

-Vaya vaya, primero escuche que el anciano de Bang fue rescatado por dos hombres luciérnagas vine lo mas rápido que pude esperando encontrar mas monstruos como el que enfrento, para hallar un digno oponente con cual medir mi espada y me encuentro con un hombre rata y un ciborg.-La voz que dijo este le pertenecía al Héroe de Clase S **Atomic Samura** **i** Rango 4.

-Hablan nuestro idioma.-Susurro Ciborg.

-Escucha no venimos por problemas, solo apartate.-Dijo Batman.

-Me temo que ya los encontraron.-Dijo el héroe lanzándose de frente.

 **CONTINUARA: Siempre se confunden.**

 **Notas:**

 ** ***(1)** Jordan: mejor dicho Hal Jordan es el primer Linterna Verde del espacio, es quien le pidió a Simon y Jessica que se quedasen en la tierra mientras el buscaba al resto del Cuerpo de Linternas Verdes para lidiar contra su Archi enemigo Sinestro.**

 ** ***(2)** Tormentoso Pasado: Jessica es una chica traumada por que perdió a sus amigos durante una cacería cuando se toparon a unos mafiosos escondiendo unos cuerpos en el bosque estos los mataron mientras que ella huyo del sitio y paso dos años encerrada en su departamento deprimida y con miedo al mundo exterior en pocas palabras tiene complejos de hikikomori… cada vez que tiene oportunidad lo saca a luz en sus pensamientos.**

 ** ***(3)** Jigglypuff: es un Pokemón de los videojuegos y anime Pokemón, es rosa y parece una pelota, también hay un linterna verde rojo que parece pelota.**

 ** ***(4)** volviendo a mencionar a Pokemón: Esto no invente para hacer gracia ella realmente es fan de la franquicia.**

 ** ***(5)** Tubo Boom: son agujeros de gusano por así decirlo provenientes de Apokolips el mundo de Darkseid, Ciborg logro hacerse con el control de varios de estos en la primera invasión de Darkseid.**

 ** ***(6)** Superman: esto es un Spoiler … ****El** **superman de Tierra cero/New 52 murió y ahora el Superman viejo pre-Flashpoint y Post-Crisis a tomado su lugar, Batman desconfía de el asta la fecha.**

 ** ***(7)** Armadura Haz-Bat: Es capaz de aguantar un solo ataque de Superman a pesar de lo ligera que se ve y es, Esta equipada con capacidades de escaneo térmicas y medicas, también vuelve invulnerable a Batman a virus o gases.**

 ** ***(8)** El mundo de One Punch Man mas preciso el continente del mundo de One Punch Man tiene la forma de la prefectura Saitama en Japón.**

 **N.A: Bueno este es un capitulo de introducción mas que nada espero no aburrilos mucho si tienen cualquier duda o quieren ver a algún personaje especifico de One Punch oh DC díganlo e intentare ponerlo (Siempre que sea lógico no pidan a Boros o a Superemo Prime)**

 **Sin mas no vemos y espero leer sus opiniones.**


	2. Siempre se confunden

**MOTIVOS DE HÉROES**

 **Capítulo Dos: Siempre se confunden.**

-¿Qué eres? ¿Hombre o monstruo?-Cuestiono Atomic Samurai, El caballero de la noche no respondió solo se limitó a mirar al héroe de clase S, este ante la falta de respuesta suspiro algo molesto al sentirse no tratado en serio.-Tengo una forma de averiguar qué tipo sujeto es con el que estoy tratando y ese es usando mi espada.-Al momento Atomic Samurai desenvaino lentamente su katana dando un corte suave al viento terminando la punta de esta en dirección hacia el piso.

Ciborg cambio su mano a modo cañón en una pequeña emisión de luces, preparándose para enfrentar al Samurai, Batman sin embargo lo detuvo con una seña de su mano pidiendo que esperara, a lo cual el superhéroe obedeció.

-Bien.-Susurro Atomic Samurai al mirar la decisión de su oponente, y en menos de un segundo la espada del héroe de clase S atravesó la distancia que había entre él y el caballero de la noche, solo toparse que las navajas del ante brazo del batí-traje a medio camino, el sonido de los metales chocando hiso eco a pesar de que no estaban en un interior.

Tanto Batman como el Samurai retrocedieron después de chocar sus respectivos metales.

-¿Y bien?-Dijo Batman sorpresivamente más elocuente.

-No te contuviste en ese ataque y por tu fuerza no eres un monstruo, de hecho sin ese traje eres solo un humano común y corriente.-Sentencio el Samurai con una sonrisa confiada, entonces miro algo extraño un ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su oponente.- ¿de qué te…-El Samurai capto un olor extraño viniendo de su túnica cuando noto un esfera oscura pegada a esta emanando gas.-…muy listo.-Dijo el samurái antes de caer noqueado después de un par de inhalaciones.

-Wow ¿cómo lo hiciste?-Pregunto Víctor Stone realmente sorprendido de la proeza de su compañero.

-Solo un truco de atención, ahora concéntrate debemos hallar a los linternas, pero no aquí esta zona ya está comprometida.-Contesto bruce Wayne.

-Oh cierto.-El Ciborg entonces abrió otro tubo Boom y ambos superhéroes se sumergieron en él.

.

.

.

La central de la asociación de héroes ubicada en ciudad A, una oda tenebrosa para la arquitectura moderna, al menos desde el punto de vista de Jessica.

-No te preocupes muchacha puede parecer algo… lúgubre, pero aquí es donde la asociación se encarga de vigilar a los monstruos.-Como si adivinara sus pensamientos el maestro Bang le comento a la Linterna, esta se sintió un poco más tranquila.

Saitama, Genos, Bang, El linterna Simón y la Linterna Jessica llegaron hasta la enorme puerta de la asociación.

-Hey abran.-Golpeo Saitama abollando un poco las gruesas e "indestructibles" puertas, de inmediato la cámara en la puerta identifico a los héroes registrados permitiéndoles pasar así como a los linternas en función de visitantes.

-¿Quién de estos sujetos va a ayudarnos con nuestro problema?-Comento el impaciente Linterna Simón.

-El héroe de clase S Metal Knight podría interesarle su caso.-Confeso Genos, algo molesto recordando las palabras de Drive Knight.

-¡¿Trayendo más vagabundos aquí?!-Una voz femenina y chillona interrumpió el camino de los héroes.

-Tornado…-Susurro Genos al mirar a la mujer de la cual provenía esa voz.

-Oh pero si es una niña.-Dijo la linterna sin pensarlo.

-¿A quién llamas niña?-Respondió Tatsumaki akka **Tornado del Terror** héroe de Clase S rango 2 **,** quevoló asta a estar frente a frente con Jessica.

-Hey.-Interrumpió el Linterna Simón al tocar el hombro de la psíquica al ver a su compañera amenazada, Tatsumaki miro enojada al linterna verde rogando que le diera otro motivo para empezar una pelea.

-Basta de peleas, creo que todos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.-Interrumpió Bang sabiamente, Tatsumaki retiro la mano del linterna de un manotazo sobre su hombro.

-Bien.-Concluyo la psíquica suspirando molesta para irse del lugar volando.

-Yo también creía que era niña, pero resulta que también es una héroe.-comento Saitama la Linterna.

Después de un par de horas hablando Bang y Genos con **Sitch** _el ministro oficial de justicia de la asociación de héroes_ , accedieron a contactar con Metal Kinight, que de mala gana envió una de sus armaduras andantes.

-Bien aquí estoy, solo para confirmar ¿dicen que estos son viajeros inter-universales?-Replico la maquina controlada por **Metal Knight** héroe de clase S rango 6.

-El señor Bang y el joven Genos no tienen motivos para mentir.-Aclaro Sitch.

-Empezare con un scanner y…-Al momento de que Metal Knight declaraba sus intenciones las hacía, por ello de detuvo a media frase notando la increíble cantidad de energía desconocida de que despedían los anillos de los Linterna verdes.

-¿Sucede algo?-Comento el linterna verde Simón.

-Sí, podría tomar una muestra de sus anillos.-Respondió el robot.

-Me temo que no.-Contesto el linterna causando un silencio incómodo, el cual fue interrumpido por un portal abriéndose a escasos metros de ahí.

.

.

.

 ** _Tierra Cero, En la Atalaya de la Liga de la Justicia._**

-Esto es malo, debieron avisarme antes.-La voz de **Superman/Clark White*(1)** hiso eco en la sala de juntas de la liga.

-Batman no creyó necesario que requiriéramos tu presencia.-Comento Arthur Curry.

-No se trata de lo que Batman quiera se trata de lo que es lo correcto.-Replico de nuevo Superman.

-Seguimos su señal en… en donde sea que estén, podemos ir con ellos en caso de cualquier emergencia.-Interrumpió Flash.

-Deberíamos ir…-La voz de Superman fue opacada con el sonido de la alarma en la Atalaya.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Esto no es bueno.-Flash se movió a súper velocidad hasta la computadora de la Atalaya después de un rápido tecleo su rostro se tornó más preocupado.-Invasión… y grande.

Billones de naves de guerra de Apokolips surcaban el espacio sobre marte rumbo a la tierra, los parademonios rugían aun en el vacío del silencio del espacio.

-Yo los distraeré.-Dijo Superman con seguridad.

-Iré contigo, El señor de Apokolips puede estar guiando a su ejército y desde su renacimiento ***(2)** no sabemos qué tan peligroso pueda ser.-Insistió Wonder Woman.

-Contactare a Amanda Waller debe tener algo que decir sobre el asunto.-Comento Flash.

-Esperen observen.-Dijo Aquaman al señalar la pantalla de la Atalaya.

Una de las naves de guerra insignia se detuvo, parando al ejército completo de una plataforma el señor absoluto de Apokolips salió, sus ojos ardiendo como el infierno mismo y con una presencia tan grande como para hacer dudar a la muerte misma cosa que ha hecho antes ***(2)** , **Darkseid** **el dios oscuro** se había mostrado.

-Tengo que detenerlo.-Dijo Superman, saliendo de la atalaya antes de que alguien lo pudiese detener.

Los ojos de Darkseid se iluminaron disparando un poderoso rayo Omega ***(3)** impactando contra la nada del espacio quebrándola, abriendo la falla dimensional de nuevo.

Superman apenas pudo rosar el rostro de Darkseid con su puño antes de ser despedido por el impacto de la apertura en pocos segundos todo el ejército de Apokolips había desaparecido.

Por alguna razón solo quedaba Superman flotando en espacio más confundido que lastimado.

.

.

.

El portal se abrió a escasos metros dentro del cuartel general de la asociación de heroes, no era otra cosa que un Tubo Boom, Batman salió de el junto con Ciborg, los linternas verdes de inmediato reconocieron a sus compañeros de la Liga.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? ¿Qué esa tecnología?-Cuestiono Metal Knight impresionado al ver los niveles de energía que despedía ahora el tubo boom.

-Linternas ahora de regresar a casa.-Dijo Ciborg con una sonrisa ingenua.

-Es un delito entrar aquí sin permiso.-Interrumpió Metal Knight apuntando sus armas contra los recién llegados al sentirse opacado, ignorante y superado por las circunstancias.

-Ciborg.-Susurro Batman.

-Yo me ocupo.-Dijo el moreno, tornando su mano en una mirilla de rifle gigante disparando una bomba sónica friendo los circuitos del traje de Metal Knight.

-¡Lo sabía!-La voz de Tatsumaki interrumpió la breve victoria de Ciborg contra Metal Knight arrancado todas las losas de metal que pudo tirándolos contra el linterna verde Simón, mandándolo a volar fuera del edificio.

-¡No simón!-Grito Jessica al mirar a su compañero de sector ***(4)** atravesando el techo de la asociación, saliendo la pequeña psíquica verde del edificio a terminar el trabajo.

Sobre los cielos del edificio, Tatsumaki guiada por su orgullo lastimado más que por el ataque contra su compañero, comenzó a lanzar fuertes ondas psíquicas contra el Linterna Verde pero este parecía inmutable alrededor del caos.

-Lo supe desde que te vi mis poderes no pueden penetrar tu energía, ni tocar tu mente ***(5)** eres un peligro directo contra mi.-Confeso Tatsumaki.

-Escucha esto es un mal entendido, no quiero apalear a una niña deberías detenerte.-Suplico el Linterna Verde.

-Entonces acerté puré será más fácil para…-Un rayo de voluntad verde golpeo contra Tatsumaki traspasando sus escudos de energía quemándole ligeramente la espalda desgarrando su vestido negro, el rayo venia del anillo de la Linterna Verde Jessica que había salido a auxiliar a su compañero.

-Aléjate de él o tendré que educarte mocosa.-Grito Jessica, Tatsumaki arranco medio camino que conectaba con el edificio de la asociación al resto del mundo y usándolo de mata-moscas aplasto a la Linterna.

Dentro del edificio Sitch había huido ante Batman y Ciborg, quedando solo Bang Genos y Saitama frente de ellos.

-No sé quiénes son ustedes pero esta no es manera de presentarse.-Dijo Bang tomando postura de combate.

-Sensei, por favor déjemelos a mi.-Pidió Genos a su maestro, Saitama no contestaba solo se limitaba a observar la situación.

Batman no espero a ser atacado, lanzo un puñetazo contra el viejo esquivándolo elegantemente Bang impacto varios golpes en el costado de Batman usando solo una mano, de no ser por la armadura Haz-Bat, seguramente le hubiese roto fácilmente todas las costillas, el caballero oscuro retrocedió lanzado unas bombas de humo en el piso, Seguido de una bomba cegadora cerca del rostro de Bang causándole la perdida inmediata de la vista.

De entre ese espectáculo de luces y sombras Batman estrello su puño contra el rostro del maestro de artes marciales repetidas veces con sus guantes especiales utilizados para dañar a meta-humanos clase 100, provocando que **Silver Fang** retrocediera y tuviese que cubrirse por el dolor.

-Peleas usando trucos.-Susurro el maestro.

Batman lanzo un batarang contra Bang deteniéndolo este en el aire, solo para explotarle en la cara, aprovechando esta apertura en la defensa del arte marcialita lo derribo momentáneamente con una patada voladora directa al pecho.

-Usas tácticas como un ninja…-El maestro de un salto se puso de pies.-…Y peleas como una sombra, me temo no me contendré….-El maestro de artes marciales se irguió, preparándose para realizar su ataque.- _ **Ryūsui Gansai-ken**_ ***(4)**

Por otro lado Genos estaba dándole una paliza a Ciborg de forma sencilla, la diferencia de velocidades era demasiada, de una rápida patada baja de Genos a Ciborg este último callo de rodillas teniendo que usar su mano izquierda para no tocar el piso con la cara.

-Eres rudo muchacho.-Confeso Víctor sin darse por vencido aun.

-Tú eres un tonto, atacar a la asociación de héroes cuando Sensei está presente es algo que no perdonare.-Dijo Genos preparándose para rematar a Ciborg con una última patada aérea siendo el objetivo la cabeza del moreno.

-Pero, eres obsoleto.-Ante estas últimas palabras de Ciborg el cuerpo de Genos perdió toda su fuerza cayendo como vil saco de tuercas en el piso.

-¿Qué hiciste?-Dijo Demon-Ciborg incrédulo ante la total perdida de movimiento.

-Te hackie. ***(5)** -Confeso Ciborg dándole una sonrisa y guiñándole su ojo robótico.-Las partes de cuerpo que traducen las instrucciones de tu cerebro al resto de tu cuerpo tenían un nivel de defensa demasiado primitivo sea quien sea que te haya hecho esto te estafo. ***(6)**

La nueva victoria de Ciborg, fue interrumpida cuando Batman se estampo contra la pared con parte de su armadura hecha añicos.

-Estoy impresionado, puedes seguir de pie a pesar de que ejecute mi técnica completa sobre ti.-Dijo Bang, al ver como el caballero oscuro se levantaba adolorido.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto.-Batman le dijo a Ciborg.

En ese momento sobre el cielo de la ciudad A hasta la Z, billones de sombras aparecieron.

 **CONTINUARA: La amenaza en común.**

 **Notas:**

 ***(1) Clark White: /esto es un spoiler … El Superman anterior al universo "New 52" y "Pre-Flashpoint" no podía tomar su identidad secreta de Clark Kent debido a que ya había un Clark Kent en la tierra cero, así que durante años adopto el apellido de "White", junto con su esposa e hijo.**

 ***(2) Darkseid: El señor oscuro de Apokolips a pesar de nacer mortal es más tomado como una entidad en el nuevo universo DC que como un alienígena-dimensinal en el Universo Pre-New 52, el ya a muerto y renacido enfrentado a un aspecto de la muerte que es el Black Racer, se especula que después de que renació ahora es más fuerte.**

 ***(3)** **rayo Omega: El rayo omega ahora es como una especie de rayo atómico, no destroza subatómicamente pero si daña directamente los átomos, por decirlo así… aun a pesar de eso Darkseid les da multiusos y no hay un concepto muy sólido de ellos ahora.**

 ***(4)** **Ryūsui Gansai-ken: no quise traducir esto realmente pero es la técnica de Bang de** **Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist** **, para los que se preguntaron de que hablaba ahí.**

 ***(5)** **Te hackie: Tal vez muchos se enojaran conmigo por esto, pero Ciborg es el mejor Hacker en la tierra DC, capaz de incluso hackear a una especie entera de alienígenas como se mostró en los primeros números del último volumen de liga de la justica** **así que no es descabellado que fuese derrotado así.**

 ***(6) Genos y sus partes: Esto realmente me lo invente al menos la mitad, ya ha mencionado que la única parte humana que tiene es su cerebro, e incluso enemigos lo han amenazado con aplastarle su cabeza para matarlo totalmente, más sin embargo nunca especifican como funciona exactamente su cuerpo así que me tome esa libertad.**

 **N.A: bueno lamento la espera, pero para los que me han leído antes saben que me llego a tomar mi tiempo, lo único que lamento de este cap es no darle más relevancia a Saitama pero espero en el siguiente hacerlo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y sobre eso:**

 **: Habrá pelea ;)**

 **Kurolff: estoy de acuerdo en prácticamente todo excepto lo del "nombre de héroe/Nombre Real" es algo que incluso fansubs de manga hacen además solo es durante la presentación o primer comentario de los superhéroes de la Liga me ahorra escribir más texto incensario, y gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Sobre los demás reviews pues créanme muchachos que acabare la historia.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima.**


End file.
